


Miracle Days of the Week

by kokode



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 03:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kokode/pseuds/kokode
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Miracle a day keeps the heartache at bay; all miracles a day ensures happiness all the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miracle Days of the Week

_**Sunday.** _

Sundays go to Seijuurou. For when the company president can finally rest and spend time alone with his lover and forget, even just for a day, about everything else.

_**Monday.** _

Mondays are spent cooking Shintarou's favorite meals and preparing his bath laden with his favorite scented oils and his lucky rubber duck, things that the overly busy doctor can look forward to as he faces another week of overtimes and sleepless nights at the hospital.

_**Tuesday.** _

Atsushi takes up his Tuesdays as they make batch after batch of cookies, several boxes of cupcakes, and other pastries and then cuddling with a warm cocoa as they watch the rest gobble up the treats like there's no tomorrow.

_**Wednesday.** _

Trips to the malls with Ryouta are what occupies his Wednesdays. When the ex-model pilot drags his lover around clothing stores to dress him up and buy stuff for the others, too, until he's satisfied (or until all the stores they frequent closes up shop.)

_**Thursday.** _

Basketball one-on-one's with Daiki are scheduled for Thursdays. For when the policeman can forget about preventing crimes and playing superhero and just pour all his energy going against his favorite rival and playing their favorite game till they drop.

_**Friday.** _

Fridays are for when Tetsuya happily chatters away about his week with the children at the kindergarten. When the teacher drops his usually blank expression in place of a content and happy one that everyone still has a hard time getting used to (not that they're complaining though, the new emotion sure looks good on their little Tetsuya.)

_**Saturday.** _

Saturdays though, are his most favorite of all -- no contest. A day when all of his lovers are present; the only day when Taiga can rest easy and not worry about any of them getting into any accident or trouble in their respective professions. Saturdays are spent making a feast and filling their stomachs with the redhead's tasty meals and a day when Taiga eats even more than the usual amount, probably because his appetite is boosted by seeing how heartily his lovers eat their fill or perhaps it is as preparation for later activities that he knows will most definitely deplete all of his energy. Though he feels awfully sorry for the soreness his ass, jaw, nipples,neck -- practically his whole body -- will get the morning after, he'll still be all too glad to welcome the sweet predicament week after week after week.

After all, it was  _his_ choice to get into a relationship and marry six dominant prodigies from Teikou's Generation of Miracles. And all he's got is himself to ~~thank~~ blame.

**Author's Note:**

> lol i suckity sucky suck suck suck wwwwww T v T


End file.
